Ad Aeternum
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Eles só queriam que aquilo durasse para sempre - Kiryuucest! •


- Vampire Knight não me pertence e panz.

- Fic com conteúdo Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Incest/Shota - acho que posso incluir como shota. Enfim. Não querendo ler ou se ofendendo com o conteúdo aqui exposto, é só clicar no 'x' ou em 'voltar' que fica tudo certo.

**

* * *

**

**Ad Aeternum**

Ele sentiu as mãos do outro lhe tocando os cabelos. Talvez pensasse que ele já estivesse dormindo, pois seus olhos estavam fechados e ele não os abrira quando sentira o afago vindo do irmão.

O toque era quase imperceptível e delicado. A mãozinha passeava por seu cabelo de uma forma que ele adorava, na verdade, mesmo que nunca admitisse.

Sabia que Ichiru estava sentado, enrolado em um cobertor e o observava com um sorriso nos lábios. E ele estava feliz em tê-lo ali em sua cama, mesmo que não conversassem, mesmo que Zero já estivesse dormindo.

Assustou-se quando a mão que antes estava em seu cabelo passeou por seu rosto, indo parar em seus lábios, e seus olhos se abriram, fazendo Ichiru esconder a mão embaixo das cobertas.

- Desculpe, onii-san, eu o acordei. - Desculpou-se, sentindo-se arrependido por sua ousadia e temendo que o irmão o repreendesse.

- Não se preocupe... - Zero falou voltando a fechar os olhos. - Você deveria dormir.

Ichiru gostava de ver que o irmão se preocupava com ele e sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando momentos como aquele se repetiam, o que acontecia com alguma frequência. Zero estava _sempre_ cuidando dele.

E, mesmo que ele não gostasse de ser fraco e quisesse ser forte como Zero, via algum conforto no fato de ter o irmão por perto.

- Eu vou. - Respondeu deitando-se ao lado do outro. - Amanhã nós poderemos brincar juntos, certo? - Naquele dia Ichiru não se sentira bem e Zero tivera que brincar sozinho, enquanto o irmão ficara preso em casa. - Não gosto de ficar sem fazer nada.

Não gosto de ficar longe de você, era o que queria dizer, mas tinha receio.

- Vamos brincar amanhã, sim.

Ichiru tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando adormeceu e Zero sorriu vendo-o tão tranquilo e com uma aparência mais saudável.

**- #** -

- Ichiru não poderá brincar com você hoje. - A mãe anunciou assim que ele estava pronto para que as atividades do dia começassem.

- Ele está bem? - Perguntou alarmado.

A mãe sorriu para o filho, feliz em ver como ele se preocupava com o irmão.

- Sim, mas a febre aumentou. Provavelmente é uma recaída. Não se preocupe, Zero-chan, ele em breve irá correr por aí com você.

Ele olhou para a porta por onde deveria passar a fim de se divertir. Mas ele sabia que outro dia sem o irmão não poderia ser considerado divertido.

Entrou no quarto cuidadosamente e viu que o irmão estava sentado na cama e olhava pela janela do quarto. A atenção dele fora desviada para o irmão que entrava no quarto, quando ouviu o som da porta se movendo.

- O que está fazendo aqui, onii-san?

- Vim te fazer companhia.

- Mas eu pensei que você iria lá para fora.

- Não acho que vá ter graça se você não for.

Ichiru olhou para Zero e ficou observando enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado na cama. Zero o observou por um instante antes de levar uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, afagando-o de modo semelhante ao modo como Ichiru afagara-o. O menino olhou para o irmão, sorrindo. Sentia ímpetos de abraçá-lo, mas não ousava sair daquela posição em que estava, não queria deixar de sentir a mão de Zero sobre seu rosto.

Zero sentiu ímpetos parecidos quando viu que duas lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Ichiru.

- Ficar aqui é muito chato, onii-san.

Ele sabia o quanto deveria ser chato para o irmão ficar ali.

- Mas eu estou aqui com você agora.

Depois do que o irmão dissera, ele só conseguia pensar no quanto o irmão era bom e no quanto ele tinha sorte. Quando sentiu que os braços de Zero o envolviam ele teve certeza de que não importava onde estivesse, se tivesse o irmão, tudo ficaria bem. Ele ficaria bem.

E quando ele tomou coragem o suficiente para beijar-lhe os lábios, sua tristeza por estar praticamente trancado e impossibilitado de fazer o que queria havia desaparecido.

Zero ficou aturdido por um tempo quando percebeu que o irmão o beijava. Ele sabia que aquilo _era errado_, mas mesmo assim deixou que continuasse. Ele não queria que aquele contato que o aquecia acabasse e beijou os lábios do irmão de volta, da mesma forma tímida com que era beijado.

Eles só queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre enquanto sentiam os corações acelerados e o peito aquecido. Tão leves que poderiam estar pisando em nuvens.

- Onii-san, por favor, não vá embora... - A voz não passara de um murmúrio quase sufocado.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum... - Falara enquanto encarava aqueles olhos que eram iguais aos seus e sentindo que não queria estar em outro lugar.

O olhar agradecido que Ichiru lhe lançou fora o suficiente para ter certeza de que não quebraria aquela promessa.

E eles acreditavam e torciam para que aquilo fosse um "_para sempre_".

* * *

**N/A.:** Cara, amo esses dois 8D. Eu nem ia escrever uma fic com eles, nem nada. Na verdade, meus planos eram para um Kaname x Zero, mas as coisas acabaram fugindo do meu controle, como sempre. E eis que nesse descontrole escrevo essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu gostei, haha. Principalmente porque eu acho que ela tem o clima da música "Lacie" de Pandora Hearts - que eu adoro (a música e o anime). Ah, e **Ad Aeternum** significa _Para sempre_. Falta de nome melhor.

É isso.

Reviews? *Se esconde das pedras hahahaha*


End file.
